


Once and forever

by evilbi



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: I wrote this shit at 2am and half drunk, M/M, easy is roasted, kind of, post reunion, ringo is an insecure big boy, you’ve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilbi/pseuds/evilbi
Summary: Ringo doesn’t want to be so much in pain again, really. It means Easy made his choice  once and forever.





	Once and forever

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t expect anything, this just me ranting about them because I’m In Deep

“Why?” suddenly asks Ringo, voice soft and tiny, his head laying on Easy’s chest as he cuddles him between his arms. 

It’s been only few hours since Easy stopped him from leaving indefinitely Cologne, since they ridiculously fought at the train station, and then hugged and loudly sobbed while everyone was watching. Their eyes are still red and swollen from crying (they cried the whole road back to home, and kept crying even while laying on the bed and melting in each other arms). 

Easy blinks, confused. He stops moving his hand between Ringo’s hair, and gently pushes him away so they can be face to face. 

“What?”  


Ringo’s expression is unsure and almost afraid, and he lowers his look because it’s still hard for him to stare at Easy right in the eyes. 

“Why” he starts, then he tights his lips and takes a breath, “why did you forgive me?”  
Easy’s facial features soften and he smiles. “I told you. Because- because you love me” he explains, while touching Ringo’s face with his fingers, “and I love you” 

Ringo swallows, feeling a weird, but pleasant feeling burning his insides. He feels like crying again, and everything’s too much for him to even think that would be pathetic, truly. He spent the last few weeks being devoured by emotions and annihilated by pain, realizing he does not only love Easy deeply, he also is completely emotionally dependent on him. He doesn’t know how it happened, really.

“Why- why are you making this mistake again, Easy?” he says, whispers actually. Ringo is doing it because everything feels like a dream, it is blurred and confused. Easy’s rancorous eyes are still impressed on his skin, and his hateful words on his heart. It hurts, a lot. Inexplicably.  
Easy gets closer to him, gently holding his chin and forcing Ringo to look at him. For the first time in his life, Ringo doesn’t know how to read his expression. 

“Prove me it’s not a mistake” he says, “You already proved me you love me, Ringo” 

“I _do_ love you” Ringo confirms, his voice trembling, “I love you so much I don’t know what to do” 

Easy nods, his hand still on Ringo’s cheek. “I- I feel the same, believe me. I never loved anyone like I love you, Ringo. That’s why I- I couldn’t let you go“ he takes a tiny breath, losing himself into Ringo’s beautiful eyes for a second, “Listen, I know I’m probably better off without you” 

Easy takes a pause, feeling Ringo stiffening up under his touch. He moves his hand from his face and holds Ringo’s, gently messaging it with his thumb. 

“But- why did I feel like dying, then?” he continues, “I’m taking the risk because living without you is unbearable” 

Ringo’s lower lip trembles a bit, and he tights Easy’s hand so much it almost hurts him. 

“I know you, Ringo” 

Ringo is sulky, eyebrows frowned, and cheeks flushed in pink, looking like a grown child. Easy feels a familiar warmth spreading inside his chest and realizes that’s _why_. The answer to Ringo’s question is right there, but he doesn’t even know how to properly explain it. 

“I know you and- I love you. I _want_ to love you”  


“You still didn’t tell me why” says Ringo, words scratching his throat, “If you- I you didn’t love me in the first place- it would have been a lot better. For both of us” 

Easy curiously looks at him, then approaches his face and presses his lips on his. Ringo jumps, caught by surprise, but then relaxes almost immediately, responding to the kiss with a fierce need. 

When they separate, Easy has a tiny, warm smile on his face, while Ringo is looking at him with a both confused and surprised expression. 

“Don’t be stupid” Easy says, softly, “You’re just scared because I make you feel weak, aren’t you?” 

Ringo grins in response to Easy’s joking tone. 

“Stop pumping yourself” he mutters.

“I’m not”  


Easy is so close to him he can feel his breath on his mouth. Even if the tension seems gone, Ringo’s face reveals he’s still uncertain about something. 

“I know I’m your weakness” keeps talking Easy, “and _you’re_ mine, Ringo. You’re my biggest weakness” 

Ringo shakes is head, slowly closing his eyes in embarrassment. 

“ _Enough_ ”

“No, you have to listen to me” 

Easy sounds determined, but he’s kind of frustrated, actually. He is usually good with words, isn’t he? Except he really doesn’t know how to explain to Ringo that he needs and deserves to be loved and Easy is so, so full of love to give. 

“I don’t care if you’re bad for me or if I’m making a mistake- I don’t care. I love you, Ringo. I loved you even knowing you- you did what you did. I won’t stop loving you, I- I can’t” 

“ _Fine_ ” 

Ringo’s expression has suddenly changed. He now looks more like his usual self, less insecure and scared than before. His cheeks are still red and his eyes watery, though. 

“You chose, Easy” he says, “You can’t go back” 

Easy raises his eyebrows and lets out a little laugh. “Is this a threat?” 

“I’m still an asshole- I will probably always be” 

Ringo seems deadly serious, and Easy feels chills long his spine. It’s probably his voice, he thinks. Or his whole self, to be honest. Easy is completely, absolutely at his mercy. 

“I know”  


“I will hurt you again”  


“Will you?”  


“Yes. But you can’t leave me again- you just can’t do it. You chose this, _me_ , and it’s forever” 

Easy can’t help but smile. “Are you proposing to  
me or what?” 

Ringo doesn’t say anything and stares at him right in the eyes, peering into his soul. 

Easy, stomach twisted, puts his hand on Ringo’s knee, feeling the urge to convey his love through the mere physical touch.  


“I won’t leave you again, Ringo. I promise”


End file.
